Heretofore numerous types of kits have been devised that may be assembled to simulate Christmas trees. Most of these tree kits include a base, a center post and branches which may be inserted in holes formed in the center post. Other artificial Christmas tree constructions contemplate pivotally mounting conical arrays of the branches on a center post so that the branches may be collapsed around the post for shipment or storage. When assembled, these prior art tree structures are generally illuminated by strings of decorative lights that are clipped onto the branches. In other constructions, an arrangement of flood lights is positioned about the tree to illuminate the branches and the ornamentation thereon.
In U.S. Design Pat. No. 250,519 issued Dec. 12, 1978, there is shown an illuminated Christmas tree constructed by supporting a spiral band about a center post. The band extends as a conical helix and strings of lights are supported along the edges of the band. The helical band is secured by struts projecting from a center post to provide a cone shape to the assembled tree.
Another artificial tree construction is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 130,937 issued Dec. 30, 1941, wherein a circular base supports a center member from which radiates rod-like elements. The rod-like elements are successively shorter in length from the bottom to the top of the tree, and are displaced from each other so that the tips define a conical helix simulating the outline of a tree.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,041,481 issued May 19, 1936 to J. N. Otar and 3,503,832 issued Mar. 31, 1970 to F. W. Umminger, Jr., there are shown ornamental structures comprising a number of flat members of various shapes, each of which is provided with an aperture to receive a common post which is supported on a flat base. The flat members are displaced relative to each other in pivotally overlaying relation to provide a variety of geometric designs. In one embodiment of the Otar patent there is shown a lamp base which is made up of flat members of increasing dimension from the bottom to the top of the lamp base. These members are displaced from each other to provide an inverted pyramidal effect.